The Adam and Kris Bucket List
by Mistian Longhorn
Summary: When Adam and Kris become roomates Adam decides to make a partner bucket list for he and his friend to fulfill over their time together. But how many things can they do before they get in trouble? Can Ryan Secrest get them out of everything? (When in doubt skip to chapter 3) Warning: Commical nudity and possibly some fowl language (No inappropriot meaning intended, just humor
1. Getting in

"Will you be needing anything else sir?" A man asked.

Adam shook his head and picked up his suitcase excitedly, a huge smile sliding across his face. He had made it, he was at the mansion, the best place on Earth!

This place had everything! It had a pool, large rooms, a kitchen, a game room, and a bar. First thing he would do after he was done unpacking, he would hit the pool then game for hours in the game room until someone told him to get out. After that he'd drink free lemonades until he passed out. Best night ever... But first he had to go to his room and unpack. Where was it again?

"Exscuse me sir, but where did you say my room was?" Adam asked happily.

The employee rolled his eyes and picked up one of Adam's suitcases off the floor, handing it to Adam. "On the top floor sir, in room 202."

Adam quickly grabbed his bags and handed the man some money, running toward the stairs. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, then forced the key through the hole and entered his room. It was a nice little place, with large windows, a large white couch, and a table with black chairs, a balcony, and two beds with light blue sheets. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen!

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Adam cried out happily. He dropped his suitcase on the floor and ran straight to the balcony, gazing at the view down below. It was a lovely view of the ocean and all of Hollywood. He could see Leonardo Deicaprio tanning in his yard. So cool!

He ran from the balcony and went to the living room, stopping in his tracks as he saw the couch. The couch looked amazing! It was white, his favorite couch color! He quickly jumped on top of the the couch and began slightly bouncing. It was the best couch he had ever bounced on! It was the perfect amount of bounce along with a comfortable place to sit and possible napping. Oh! And he had almost forgotten about the beds, how bouncy were they?

Adam glanced around the room and noticed a large king sized bed, with white blankets and blue sheets along with a blue pillow and an extra blanket. It was beautiful. He had never seen such a nice looking bed in his life.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" Adam cried out again. He ran over to the bed and jumped on it, bouncing like a small child. It was amazing! The bed was so soft and comftorable he just about fell asleep looking at it. Well... at least until he found out how fun it was to jump on it. He could have jumped on it all day... At least until the employee came in and told him he was disrupting the other people of the house. But even after that, he didn't really stop; just bounced quieter…

"Excuse me sir, what should I do with these bags of yours?" The employee asked, an annoyed look on his face.

Adam shrugged and bounced excitedly on his bed, a cup of coffee in his hands. He couldn't believe it, they had a coffee maker! This was the best day ever!

Adam laughed and jumped on the bed, his hands touching the ceiling. "I don't know… how about you just leave them there? I'll put them away when I'm ready." He sang a loud out of tune 'I am the Champion' and jumped higher.

The employee groaned loudly and picked some pillows off the floor, his eyes narrowing at Adam. "Sir please, we have other guests in this house..."

"We do?" Adam asked excitedly. "Cool!" He jumped higher on the bed and punched his fist against the ceiling.

The employee rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at Adam. "You're going to scare off your new roomate!"

"What? Really? A roomate for me? That is so cool! Who are they? Where are they? When are they coming in?" Adam asked. He quickly jumped off the bed and walked over to the door, a huge smile coming to his face.

The employee rolled his eyes and opened the door, an annoyed look still on his face. "About right now." He pointed to the hall and motioned to a strange young man walking in with a beat up looking suitcase.

The young man was about Adam's age except maybe a little younger, with brown hair, dark eyes, and a small beard growing from his chin. He was also carrying a guitar and a beat up suitcase with a name on it that probably wasn't his. He was adorable!

"Oooh a roomie! Cool!" Adam said excitedly. He quickly ran over to the man and awkwardly hugged him, happy tears running down his face.

The man stood there akwardly and smiled, a confused look on his face. "Well, at least it's nice to know I'm appreciated... By the way, I'm Kris, Kris Allen. And your name is?"

"Adam, my name's Adam. And by the way again did you know they have a coffee maker in here? I thought they only had those in coffee shops. They're so cool! Oh and did you try the beds? They're super bouncy! Wanna try?" Adam asked excitedly, jumping up and down like a small child.

Kris raised an eyebrow suspiciously and laughed, his eyes trailing down Adam's body. "Wow you're hyper...Did you try the coffee yet?"

"Uh... yeah! I've had like four cups! Omgs it was so good! By the way you should try some, it's really good, did I tell you it's good? Omgs it was so good! Did you try the beds yet? They're so bouncy! Did you try the coffee? Try the coffee it's so good!" Adam said with a grin, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Kris laughed and looked at Adam, a smile crossing his face. "Okay okay, I think I get the message, I'll try some coffee." . He took a sip of some and nodded, a smile coming to his face. "Wow this really is good. Where did you find it?"

"I don't know." Adam laughed. "It was on the counter, and the nice man, who keeps trying to help me with my suitcase, gave it to me. Omgs it's amazing!" He took a large gulp of his coffee, then began jumping up and down on the bed.

"Excuse me sir but aren't you supposed to be not jumping on the bed?" The employee asked angrily.

Adam smiled innocently and sat down on the bed, giggling like a small child. "What jumping? I didn't do any jumping."

"Sure." The man said boredly. He turned to Kris and pointed to Adam, an annoyed look on his face. "I can move you if you want. This kid's a little nuts I think."

Kris shook his head and looked at Adam, laughing slightly. "I think I'll be okay. He's just a little excentric that's all... And if he drives me crazy, oh well, it'll be fun at least."

The man shrugged and looked at Adam, rolling his eyes slightly. "Suit yourself…" He picked up the dirty coffee cups and left the room, leaving Adam and Kris alone.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

After the employee left, Adam and Kris stared awkwardly at each other, neither sure what to say. But after a couple minutes Adam came off of his bed and sat down on the couch, near Kris.

"So you said you name was Kris Allen?" He asked, akwardly putting his arm across Kris's shoulders.

Kris nodded and looked at Adam, their eyes meeting. "Yeah…"

"Cool. I have a friend named Chris, but he doesn't play guitar… You play guitar right?" Adam asked.

Kris nodded and got up from the couch, beginning to unpack his suitecase. "Yeah."

"Cool!" Adam grinned. "I've always wanted to learn to play guitar but I've never had the patience to stop what I'm doing to learn. I'm more of a do it sort of person, you could say. Haha, actually that's why I dropped out of college two weeks in, I kinda just decided I wasn't meant for classroom work. Anyway… oh dear I'm starting to blab aren't I?"

Kris shook his head and looked at Adam, a smile crossing his face. "No. But I'm curious, are you a big talker?"

"… Kinda yes… If I start talking too much, feel free to tell me to shut up. Trust me, my feelings won't be hurt I've heard it enough times." Adam said innocently, a smile coming to his face.

Kris laughed and sat up on the couch, looking at Adam. "Ouch! Your friends must not be very nice. And by the way, I don't think you talk too much."

"Oh, you haven't heard me talk yet." Adam said with a laugh. "Trust me, I can go on for hours without pausing for a breath. Actually funny story, I passed out one time because I was talking too much and couldn't get enough air. Haha... the ambulance had to come get me because I still tried to talk and my face started turning blue. Haha… not very fun… and even then I didn't stop talking! The ambulance guys had to smack me a few times to get me to stop talking. Actually that didn't even work… they had to put something in my throat to shut me up. Haha… oh sorry I'm talking too much again. I'll shut up… here, let's talk about something else. What's your life like?"

"You want to know about my life?" Kris asked curiously.

Adam nodded cheerfully and smiled. "Of course! Your life has to be way more interesting than mine. Go ahead. Where are you from? What's your home story?"

"Well…" Kris said modestly. "I'm from Jacksonville Arkansas, and I was born on June 21, 1985."

Adam nodded happily and sat up in his spot, grinning at Kris. "Cool, hey that's only three years younger than me!" He went to say something else then paused, a guilty look coming across his face. "Oh wait… I'm interrupting. Sorry, continue!"

Kris laughed and sat back in his chair, picking up his guitar case. "It's totally fine. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm from Arkansas and I've been living there practically my whole life. Actually, the only time I've left is so I could come here to try out for American Idol. So yeah… that's pretty much my whole life's story."

"Really?" Adam asked. "That's really cool! Way more interesting than my dumb life. I was born in Chicago Illinois, and was brought to California shortly later. After that I grew up a theater child and took voice lessons and such, nothing too special. Then after that I graduated, and tried going to college for two weeks, quit then went off to try to start my career. Actually I had a pretty good gig going, being on Broadway and singing for people at weddings and such, but that's not important. I wasn't really happy doing that. I'm sorry but I don't like being in the background, I like being in the spotlight, so I quit the theater gig and decided to try out for American Idol. Haha, this is my only possible thing going on right now. I'm kinda scared though… this is my last chance, if I don't make it I won't be able to pay my bills and I'll have go live with my family again or find a job on the street. That isn't that good… but I'm happy I got in and meet you people. Such a good experience! Oh and… oh… I'm blabbing on again aren't I?"

Kris shook his head and looked at Adam curiously. "No… but oh my gosh you were on Broadway?"

"Well… yes and no. Yes I was there, but I was usually in the choir or an understudy or something like that. Not my favorite part." Adam said.

Kris shrugged and looked at Adam again. "No probably not. But that's way cooler than my boring life. I'm just an Arkansas boy that got lucky."

"I don't know…" Adam said happily. "Sometimes luck is all you need to become sensational. After all, you're here aren't you? You must be somewhat special to be able to be here right now. Actually you had to pass those judges to get in, and they're the toughest of the tough. Well… except for Paula, I'd say she's a little softer than most judges. But that's my opinion. Anyway… you're a really cool dude, and I think you deserve to be here, and I'm happy you came."

Kris looked at Adam curiously and sat up straiter. "You really mean that?"

Adam nodded and looked Kris strait in the eyes. "Of course. But hey, how would you like to go out and do something tomorrow? Just the two of us. To get to know each other better. What do you think?"

Kris nodded. "I think I'd like that."

With that, he got up and went to finish unpacking his suitcase.


	3. The Start of the Bucket List

"Hey Adam, what do you want to do today?" Kris asked boredly.

Two weeks in the American Idol mansion and Adam and Kris had done everything there was to do. They had gone swimming, peeped in on the girls while talking, gone gaming, cooking, and had drank until they puked. Now, since they had done all ther was to do all that was left was to lay around. If only there was something to do…

"Kris I'm bored, what should we do today?" Adam asked boredly.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Kris asked.

Adam shook his head and glanced out the window, a cup of coffee in his hands. "I don't know, what do you want to do today?"

"I said I don't know, that's why I asked you." Kris said boredly.

Adam sighed softly and glanced out the window again, taking a sip of his coffee. "Well I don't know what to do today. We've already done everything there is to do. We went swimming, gaming, drinking, doing nothing. Everything!" Adam sighed again and sat back lazily on the couch, setting his coffee back on the table.

A minute later a happy look came to his face and he glanced over at Kris, mischief in his eyes. "Hey, I know what we can do today! Let's go cross some things off your bucket list!"

"My bucket list? I don't really have one." Kris said plainly.

Adam sat up and stared at Kris, every inch of his face staring at him in horror. "What? You don't have a bucket list? Oh my God I'm so sorry! You must be in such pain! Here, I'll help you make one. Let's start with something you've always wanted to do. Here, have you ever wanted to fly, kiss a clown, pet a gopher?"

"Whoa whoa, Adam, slow down… I don't need a bucket list. I'm perfectly happy the way I am." Kris said with a laugh.

Adam shook his head and got up from his spot on the couch, walking over to Kris. "No you're not fine, Kris. You're a sad depressed soul. How could you not have a bucket list? That's like not having a dream. Please Kris, just say the word and I will write down all the things you want to do with your life. Here, I'm even getting out a notebook. It's okay."

"Adam seriously I'm fine!" Kris said.

Adam shook his head again and took out a notebook, furiously writing in it. "No Kris you're not. Here, I've already got some stuff down. We'll get started on it tonight. Don't worry, you'll have a life soon!"

"But Adam I don't need one… ug… fine… I'll do your stupid bucket list thing…" Kris groaned.

Adam smiled and grabbed Kris, hugging him happily. "I knew you'd come around…"

;ljadf;ljadf;ljadf;ljkfadljkadsf;ljadsf;ljksfad;lj ksfad;ljadsf;ljdsfaljk;jadf;ljadfk;ljfadjkladhfadk hdfk

Later that night, after evaluating his newly made bucket list, Kris decided that the easiest thing to do on it was to try skinny dipping in a river. Of course he wasn't sure how he was supposed to achieve it, with a show tomorrow night, but he was certain Adam could help him. Well… considering it was Adam's idea he was pretty sure he wouldn't last five minutes…

"Are you all ready Kris?" Adam asked excitedly, standing outside his car.

Kris sighed quietly and picked up his things, setting them in Adam's car. "As ready as I'll ever be…" He finished putting his things into Adam's far then hopped into the passenger's seat, placing a blindfold over his eyes.

"Oh you're going to love this!" Adam said happily. "Skinny dipping used to be my favorite thing to do after a big theater production! By the way, keep that blindfold on; I don't want you to see where we're going. It's a secret…" He hopped into the driver's seat of his car and put his key in the ignition, turning the car on. A minute later he took off, headed for the Chippowa River.

Kjla;djsl;kdsfajlk;adsj;lkdsfaj;lsjsdalk;;jdsaklja lk;alkdsj;jfad;jfad;ljadf;ljkfads;ljkfad;ljfadj;d; ljdlj

After about an hour of travel, Kris and Adam arrived at the river they were heading to. The river was mildly large with dark water and a tree on the far bank. It looked safe…

"So Kris, you ready to fulfill the first thing on our partner bucket list?" Adam asked excitedly.

Kris sighed softly and walked over to the river, sitting down on the bank, pretty sure he was going to die. "Partner bucket list? Oh joy… So… what do we do know? I don't know how to properly go skinny dipping in a river."

"Oh it's easy." Adam said happily. "Just get naked and jump in. Simple." He undid the top of his shirt and pulled off his jacket.

Kris glanced at the river nervously then at Adam, his eyes meeting his friend's. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not sure I'm comfortable getting naked in public."

"Oh come on, it's fun!" Adam grinned.

Kris groaned quietly and undid the top of his shirt, quickly pulling it off. "Fine... but you're not allowed to look!" He finished pulling off his clothes, then quickly jumped into the river, swimming to the middle after he got in.

Adam followed suit and threw off his own clothes, jumping in after Kris. "Don't worry Kris." He said. "Nobody's around. I go skinny dipping down here all the time. And don't be so self-conscious, it's too dark to see each other's business. Trust me, I wouldn't be going down here if you could see my junk." He swam out farther into the river and disappeared under the water, coming back up in a couple of seconds.

After about an hour of swimming, Kris swam over to the edge and laid down in the sand, closing his eyes slightly. "Hey Adam, you were right, this was a great idea… it's so relaxing out here…" He moved farther up onto the bank and closed his eyes farther, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A second later, Adam swam over to where Kris was and moved to the spot next to him, closing his eyes. "Good night Kris…" In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

;jiadfklj;adsf;ljkaf;ljkad;ljkadk;ljadfljk;adfljkf adkljfadljkdfljkdfaljkadsfljkdafljkdfaljk

The next morning when Adam and Kris woke up, they found themselves on a beach covered in camping equipment. Where were they? Kris didn't remember the beach looking like this when they went swimming. Actually he didn't remember this beach at all, what had happened? Oh god he was going to die…

"Adam, are you sure this is the beach we parked on?" Kris asked nervously, his eyes opening.

Adam opened his eyes slightly and looked around nervously, glancing up at the small cabins nearby. "I don't know. I don't remember this place. Maybe we drifted downstream?" He glanced around the bank again then got a relaxed look on his face. "Oh, yes we definitely drifted downstream. But don't worry I think I know where we are. We're at that Girl Scout camp my mom drove the neighbor girl to once. It's only about five miles downstream from the place we were swimming at. So… I'd say it should take up about 50 minutes or more to get back to the car, if we're fast."

"Adam, did you just say we're at a Girl Scout camp?" Kris asked, a hint of desperation rising in his voice.

Adam nodded slightly and glanced at the cabins, checking to see if anyone was awake. "Um yes I did… Oh shit that means… oh shit… um Kris… how do you feel about showing a bunch of little girls your junk?"

"Oh my God Adam I knew this was a bad idea! Why did I ever listen to you? I should have known something like this was going to happen! What are we gonna do? We can't just wait here all day until they leave, we have a show tonight! And we can't just get out of the water; we're naked for Pete's sake! What if a girl sees us? Our chances on American Idol will be screwed! Oh lord… what are we doing to do? What are we going to do?" Kris shouted.

Adam glanced nervously around the shores then looked back at Kris. "I don't really know. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Maybe we can just swim back upstream until we find my car?"

"That won't work!" Kris shouted angrily. "The current is too strong, and besides I can't swim that far! Oh god… we're doomed! I'm going to get voted off tonight and sent back to Arizona and I'm going to have to sing at bars for the rest of my life! Oh why does life have to be so cruel?! Oh why?!"

Adam slapped Kris across the face and gave him an annoyed look, still looking at the cabins. "Get a hold of yourself soldier! We can't afford to lose our heads right now! If we don't keep control we will get caught and get voted off! Relax… if we keep our cool, and stay calm, we can work our way out of this. Now, think logically, what do you know about Girl Scout camp? How early do they get up and where would they have some clothes that would fit us? I know it sounds stupid, but from what I know some Girl Scout camps they dry their clothes outside on clotheslines. Look at the cabins, do they have any clotheslines hanging out the window? If they have clothes we can hide our junk or faces and we can run back to the car unseen."

"Okay, sounds good. Let's see… Wait, I think one of the cabins has a clothesline. It's at the cabin to the right. It has two large sweatshirts on it and some socks. Hey… I think those could fit us. Yay we're saved!" Kris said excitedly.

Adam glanced over at the cabin Kris was pointing to then nodded, keeping his eyes on the windows. "Yeah I see it. We could totally get those sweatshirts! Here, you go get them, I'll wait back here and keep an eye on the house to make sure no one see us."

As he said that Kris got a displeased look on his face and he glanced at Adam. "Excuse me but what makes you think I'm going to get them while you wait safely back here?" Kris got up from his spot on the bank and turned away from Adam, his arms crossed. "It was your decision to go skinny dipping yesterday!"

Adam shook his head and continued to watch the cabin, trying to get a better view of the clothesline. "So? You agreed to come along. Besides, my junk is much easier to spot than yours! I would be mind-scarring girl scouts for miles around!"

"Are you saying my junk is inferior to yours?" Kris asked angrily.

Adam shrugged and moved farther up on the bank, his eyes still on the cabin. "Maybe… your stuff ain't nothing compared to mine."

"No, mine's larger!" Kris declared. He got up out of the water and stood confidently in front of Adam, a large smile across his face. "See? Larger!"

Adam followed suit and got up out of the water, a similar smile crossing his face. "Really? Are you sure? Take a look…" He glanced down at Kris and laughed.

Kris glanced down on Adam then frowned, an unhappy look on his face. Adam had him beat by a couple of inches. "Hm… I guess you win that argument… but I'm still not going to get the sweatshirts!" Kris declared firmly.

Adam laughed softly and sat back down in the water, the water covering his waist. "Oh really? Well neither am I!" He sat in his spot, waiting for Kris to give in. In a couple of minutes later Kris did gave in, getting up on the beach.

As he crawled up on the beach, he turned back and glared at Adam. "Adam, you're an ass I hope you know that!"

Adam laughed softly and glanced at Kris, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "I know… by the way, nice ass…" He whistled mockingly and laughed some more.

"I hope some girl scout gets blinded by your junk!" Kris said angrily.

Adam laughed again and picked up some sand, walking over to Kris with it. "Yeah… me to... By the way, put this sand on your junk, so if a girl scout sees it she won't know what she's looking at." He pressed it into Kris's groin and rubbed it around awkwardly.

"Adam, don't do that! That's just weird!" Kris exclaimed. He pulled away from Adam and ran over to the cabin, his hands in front of his face.

A minute later he returned with the sweatshirts, a pleased look on his face. "Okay Adam I got them. Let's put them on and get out of here!" He quickly pulled on his own sweatshirt and put the hood over his head, concealing his face.

As he did so Adam pulled his own sweatshirt on and put up the hood, covering his face. "Okay, I'm good, let's go." He quickly crawled away from the bank, with Kris next to him.

As they were about to leave they heard a door open and a bunch of young girls stepped out. "Hey look mommy a butt!" a voice said.

Adam quickly put his hands over his face and took off with Kris next to him, jumping over the sand bank. "Run!" Adam screamed. They sped down the beach, and disappeared into the forest, a woman chasing after them with a knife in her hand.

"Get back here! You'll both have something to say when the news hears about this!" She screamed. She sped after them for about four miles, until she collapsed on the final mile.

When Adam and Kris finally found their car, they quickly grabbed their clothes and hopped into it, speeding away down the highway, pulling on their clothes, as they drove.

Lkjaf;ljadf;ljadfljadfljafljadflj;adflj;adfkljadfl jkdsfaljkfadljkadfljkdfaljkds

When Adam and Kris finally got back to the American Idol mansion they felt someone tap them on their shoulders.

"Where have you two boys been tonight?" a high pitched voice asked.

Adam and Kris turned around nervously and saw Ryan Seacrest staring at them, their blood running cold.

"Hey Ryan what's up?" Adam asked awkwardly, the stolen sweatshirt hidden behind his back.

Ryan crossed his arms firmly and pointed to the television, an annoyed look on his face. "I don't know boys, maybe you'd like to tell me?" He turned on the television and pointed to the news report on screen.

"Our biggest news story tonight! A girl scout and her mother are harassed by a pair of naked young men. Here with us tonight are the victims of this horrible assault. Please tell me Mrs. Longse, what was the incident like?" "Oh it was terrible!" The woman exclaimed. "My daughter and I were just going out for a nice weekend camping when all of a sudden two young men leapt from the bank both naked! Thank god they were more interested in escaping but my daughter and I cannot unsee what we just saw. Oh yes, we also got a picture of them. They better pray no one recognizes them because they will be getting it if I get ahold of them! My message to them: I don't know who you are or what you were doing at our campsite but I swear to God that I will find you and I will bring you to justice!" She waved her fist at the screen and brought her daughter closer to her.

As the news report ended, Ryan turned off the screen and crossed his arms, his eyes falling on Adam and Kris. "Well you two, do you have anything you'd like to say to me? Maybe about your whereabouts last night?"

"Um… does it matter?" Adam asked innocently.

Ryan crossed his arms and pointed to the couches in the room, gesturing them to sit down. "Adam Kris, I'm going to give it to you strait, if that was you on the television screen you better pray no one recognizes you. Because if they do, you're going to be voted off the show very quickly. Understand?"

"Yes sir…" Adam and Kris said in unison.

Ryan nodded softly and got up from the couch, headed out the door of the American Idol mansion. As he left, Adam turned to Kris and smiled slyly.

"Hey look Kris, we're famous!"


	4. Bucket List Item 2 part 1

"Kris... Kris... Krisie Kris Kris... Oh Krisie ole pal... Kris wake up... Kris... Kris wake up! Kris... Oh my god... KRIS GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" a voice shouted.

Kris opened his eyes slightly and let out a scream, his voice being quickly muffled by Adam's hand. Adam was hovering over him with a flashlight in one hand and a black mask in the other, pointing the flashlight in Kris's eyes. "Hey Kris!" he said cheerfully. "Got another bucket list thing for us to do. Now I know you didn't like the last one much so I chose an easy, non troubleous thing, for us to do. You ever been camping? And don't tell me you did because I know you've never gone because you don't swat at something when it comes close to your face. Here, I got the camp site all picked out, all we gotta do is run over to my house and get everything. So, what do you think? You wanna go camping?"

Kris sighed softly then looked at Adam, a nervous look on his face. "I don't know... are we gonna get in trouble? Ryan Secrest said we'd be off the show if we got in trouble again."

"No, we can't get in trouble for camping. We're free to go where we please. Come on Kris, it'll be fun. Don't you want to go somewhere this weekend? We don't have a performance until next week. Oh pretty please Kris? It'll be no fun without you." Adam said with a smile.

Kris sighed softly and sat up, looking over at Adam. "Oh Adam... you're such a troublemaker... fine, I'll go with you. But promise me we won't get in trouble. If we get in trouble I get to smack you across the face."

"Don't worry, we won't get into trouble. I already asked Ryan if we could go and he said yes. Yes, it required me pulling up my shirt a bit for him but it wasn't a big deal, I do it for people all the time. Anyway... is it a yes then?" Adam asked.

Kris nodded and got up out of bed, heading over to the closet to get dressed. "Fine... Where's your car? We should probably get going as soon as possible."

"Mine's the black cheap looking car with the dent on the side in the back. You see it? It's right over there... gorgous isn't she?" Adam said with a laugh.

Kris finished putting on his shirt then walked over to the window, looking out at Adam's car. "Well... she's something all right... Does she run? She looks kinda like she could break down any second..."

"Don't worry she hasn't broken down for at least two weeks. We'll be fine!" Adam said cheerfully. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and Kris's then headed out to his car, throwing them in the trunk. Five minutes later he returned with a flashlight and a piece of paper. "All ready to go!" He said cheerfully. "Got anything you want to bring? How about your guitar? We can sing songs by the campfire together!"

"Sure." Kris said awkwardly.

Adam nodded then grabbed Kris's guitar, taking it and Kris over to the car. "Yay! Camping and a song, nothing could make this day better!"

page divider

After two hours of driving, Adam and Kris finally arrived at their campsite at about eight o'clock. The camp was a small comftorable place surrounded by trees and lots of grass and flowers with lots of fallen leaves.

"You ready to start camping?" Adam asked after he finished unloading his car.

Kris shrugged and picked up his suitcase and guitar, setting them down on the ground. "I guess. What's the first thing we do? Set up the tent?"

"Yep!" Adam said cheerfully. He grabbed a bag from the back of his car and opened it, tossing a large cloth tent to the ground. Then he grabbed the poles and put them into the tent, slowly standing it up. After it was up he grabbed both their sleeping bags and put them into the underside of it. "Tent's set up!" Adam said cheerfully.

Kris glanced at the tent and frowned, a look of disgust crossing his face. "Um Adam, are there supposed to be mice running out from under it?"

"Oh crap! Here, hand me the broom, I'll chase them out." Adam said quickly. He grabbed the broom out of his car and ran into the tent, pushing mice out as he did so. After about a minute he emerged with mice bites on his ankles and an annoyed look on his face. "Dumb mice, always making my life more difficult. Anyway... tent's done. Enjoy!" He threw his broom to the ground then collapsed, groaning quietly as he did so.

Kris walked over to Adam quietly and sat down next to him, a curious look on his face. "Adam, I'm asking this as a caring friend, are you sure you know what you're doing? It seems like you've never done this before. Yes you got the mice but how on earth did they get into the tent? Isn't there a space where you can store it without having to worry about rodent problems?"

"Probably. I just never put it there." Adam said cheerfully.

Kris groaned quietly and walked over to their tent, sitting down on his sleepingbag. "Really Adam? You couldn't think to do that? Oh lord what was I thinking? I should have known better than to come with you. You are one of the worst campers I have ever met! I mean seriously, who brings a tent full of rats?"

"So what if I made a small mistake on where to put my tent? We still have the rest of the weekend to roast mashmellows and enjoy the great outdoors. Come on Kris, it'll still be fun. Just ignore the bad start, It'll get better. I promise." Adam said sweetly.

Kris groaned quietly then got off his sleeping bag, walking over to Adam. "Fine. I'll try to have fun... So Adam, what fun things do you have planned for the day? I thought you said you had some."

"Why yes I do!" Adam said happily. "Here let me look at the list. Hm... first thing it says to do is go on a nature hike. Well, let's not waste any time. Off to the hike!" He cheerfully.


End file.
